Catch the Mouse
by Dusty Llama
Summary: Jonouchi tends to get into a lot of trouble, but Mai is always around to sort things out. not really Bribeshipping - Mai x Ryuzaki, rating for violence and language.


There was a hollow hunger growing in Jonouchi's eyes. Mai wasn't sure where he'd gone, or what he'd been doing, but he arrived on her doorstep rapping intently on the wall. He was bloodied, looking more alive than ever in the middle of the night. Upon further inspection, he had been battered almost everywhere. Bruises along his ribcage indicated the possibility of internal bleeding, and there was a smear of rust along his temple, the origin of which was a deep cranial gash that stained his mess of hair.

He slept on her couch for two days, barely able to keep conscious, and incapable of speech. The most he could convey was a stern refusal to be hospitalized. Once he began recovery, an explanation presented itself. Mai wouldn't let him out of her sight for weeks afterward.

The first time Jou brought her to a fight, Mai was cautioned to keep quiet. They would watch and nothing more, stand witnesses to the brutal violence that presented itself as entertainment more than anything. The spectators pumped adrenaline through each other, the vibe reaching through the blond pair as well, anticipation crackling like hairline fractures. The participants, two scrappy boys that circled each other uncertainly, looked younger than Shizuka. Their fight was over shortly, wagers were exchanged, and both boys came out of it luckily able to stand.

This was par for the course, Jou assured her. These fights were usually meant to serve as initiation gestures for prospective 'new recruits'. Mai frowned at the thought, remembering the sight of him in her apartment a month before. There was still some tender colour along his back, which was confirmed through his wincing at her lightest gestures.

She found herself in attendance, however reluctantly, more than a few times. After the first, she let Jou out on his own, but he managed to land in another mess. If keeping up appearances with this organization was putting him in jeopardy, Mai felt obligated to keep an eye out for him. She ended up dragging him out of brawls of his own enough times, it made her wonder how far they would have escalated if she hadn't been there to intervene.

There was only once that she ended up in a scrap of her own.

"Where ya think you're takin' your mutt, blondie?" He sneered at her through a nasty pair of lips. "Goin' off to lick his wounds?"

"I'm not about to dignify that with a response," Mai said. Jou was slumped over, using her arm to keep his balance. He tried to say something, but it came out sounding like a series of sputtering gurgles. She coaxed him to start walking away from the slowly gathering crowd.

"I beat him fair 'n square!" Kurozu shouted after her. "Ain't ya gonna gimme a little somethin' for the show?"

He sidled up next to her, grabbing at the arm opposite the one Jou latched onto. The latter made a motion towards him, but found himself stumbling downward. He coughed and directed a guttural growl at Kurozu, who barked out a laugh.

"So c'mon honey hair, let's have a little courtesy - "

Mai extended her arm swiftly, sending him toppling to the pavement mid-sentence.

"Now," she said coolly to the onlookers ahead, "if you'll step aside."

Jou stumbled back up to walk with her. The small crowd moved out of their way, and none followed them as they made their exit.

"Get Raptor out there!" Kurozu exclaimed. Mai stopped in her tracks as the warehouse doors closed behind her.

"What ... " Jou coughed out, wiping a spittle of blood from the side of his mouth. "What're you ... doing?"

She ignored his question for a moment, turning her head to face the doors again. After a moment of silence, they swung open, and Ryuzaki sauntered towards them.

"Looks like you're making trouble, Kujaku Mai," he sneered. He stood slightly taller, and more menacing, than he had in their last meeting.

"What is it with you people tonight?" She snapped.

"So touchy!" He adopted a large grin, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Jou took a step towards Ryuzaki, catching his attention. "You don't have ... anything to do with her and you're not gonna ... do anything. Understand?"

Ryuzaki scoffed and looked back at Mai. "What do you say we have a little fight? Just you and me."

She crossed her arms, looking down at the shorter man. "Why should I bother?"

"Because," he said sharply, narrowing his eyes, "you know Katsuya's in danger, weak thing he is. I got a score to settle, and you might as well be the one. Fight me, and you can fuck right off. Won't have to see us lovely folk," he gestured around to the slowly gathering people, "ever again."

"A score?" Jou interjected. Mai sent him a look that silenced him, as well as his questioning look.

"So what'll it be?" Ryuzaki asked impatiently.

Mai turned her head, simultaneously reaching into a back pocket. "Fight's already over, dino-boy."

She turned to walk away, Jou staggering close behind.

"You and me, Kujaku!" Ryuzaki shouted after her. She turned quickly on her heel and let loose two discreet throwing knives. They found their mark in the younger man's left shoulder, and a moment later, he collapsed onto the pavement.

"Might wanna hurry up, hun," she suggested, picking up the pace. The onlookers stood where they were, Ryuzaki's hand held up to stop them in their tracks.

"Jesus, Mai!" Jou breathed, straining to keep up with her.

She smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I never said I didn't fight dirty. Now get in the car."


End file.
